Two is Better than One
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Jojo sings at a talent show...but with a duet! Caitlyn and Jojo sing together, but the song is actually inspired by his "friend", Caitlyn. It's a sweet fic! Little Jojo/OC pairing there. Inspired by Boys Like Girls and Taylor Swift's song. It's awesome!


This fic has been on my mind in several times and it's a sweet fic between Jojo and my OC character, Caitlyn. So, I hope this will bring some good reviews. I'm back to making Horton fics! Hope I'll make more! Anyways, enjoy, guys!

* * *

Two is Better than One

by: Terrell James

In Whoville High, Jojo McDodd is walking around the school, minding his own business, just hoping to himself that it'll be at least a normal day for him, besides having everyone refer to him as the 'outcast' of Whoville High. He went to his locker and brought out some books and then, he was alarmed by someone behind him.

"Hey, Jojo."

He looked behind and there was his friend, Misty, standing there. He chuckled nervously and said, "Hey, Misty. How's it going?"

"Not much. What are you doing?"

"Just getting my books."

"Oh, okay. Have you heard of the oncoming talent show later on this week?"

"No, not really. Why? Should I?"

"Yes. Anyways, I was walking through the halls and I saw on the bulletin board that there's a talent show coming Thursday night. When I saw that, I thought, "Maybe Jojo should participate in this' and maybe you should be in on it."

Jojo is always up for a talent show to just express his singing to others and he looked at her and said, "I would love to be on it."

"Hey, that's cool. The sign-up sheets are in the bulletin board and they have two sides of the act; singles and pairs."

Jojo's brown eyes widened and asked, "Pairs?"

"Yep. Duets."

"Um....I'm not so sure about doing a duet with someone."

"I've already signed up in a solo performance and hopefully, you'll root for me."

"I guess so."

Then, he paused and saw his friend, Caitlyn Fanning, talking to a few girls about signing up for the talent show. Misty saw Caitlyn come this way and said 'hi' to both Jojo and Misty. They said 'hi' back and Jojo thought that it would be a great idea if they can do a duet.

Misty looked at Jojo and said, "She's gonna sign up for the talent show also."

"She is?"

"Yeah, of course. She likes doing solos and most times, duets. I don't know why she would do duets."

"Maybe she likes singing with someone."

Then, an idea struck Jojo and then, he thought that maybe if they signed as a duet, then it might be a good idea to sort of collaborate with each other. He turned to Misty and asked, "Do you think me and Caitlyn can sing a duet?"

Misty looked at Jojo in a curious look and asked, "You got a crush on my best friend, right?"

Jojo didn't want to respond to that, but then Misty said, "If you are, that would be so cool! I think it's a great idea that you guys should sing a duet."

"You really think so?"

"Of course."

"All right, then I'll catch you later."

"You're going to sign up?"

"Yep."

"Okay, good luck!"

Jojo ran off to the bulletin board, where he saw Caitlyn standing at the sign-up sheet and then, he said, "Hey, Caitlyn."

She turned around and saw Jojo standing there and said, "Hey, Jojo. How's it going?"

"Great, actually. So, big talent show Thursday, right?"

"Yep."

Jojo was nervous about what he was gonna say to her and then, he asked, "So, do you think that maybe...the both of us can...."

"Do a duet? Is that what you're trying to say?" asked Caitlyn.

"Yeah, I guess."

Caitlyn smiled and said, "This is cool. I've never done a duet before with anyone else."

"Misty said you do."

"Well, I do, just with family members, but this is the first time I would do a duet with you."

"So, you wanna try?"

"Of course!"

With that, they both signed each other up in the pairs list and they looked at each other with a smile and know that this will be the best duet ever. Caitlyn asked, "Think you can write something that will be a really cool song?"

"I'll see what I can do." Jojo answered.

"Sweet. Bye!"

"Bye!"

* * *

_3 days later..._

It's Thursday and it was lunchtime and Jojo starts looking over his notebook and sees the song that he wrote and he's hoping that it will impress Caitlyn. Then, Caitlyn sits next to Jojo and the notebook caught her attention and she looked at the song he wrote and she let out a smile on her face and said, "This is good stuff. Is this what we're singing tonight?"

"Yeah, I would've shown you sooner, but I had to wait it out. Hope it's not last minute for you."

"Of course not. I think this is the best song you've written and I can't wait to perform it with you."

"So am I."

"See you later."

"Bye."

As she walks away, Jojo stared at her brunette hair and sighed softly, and it was convenient that the song he wrote has been inspired by her and it seems as though he has a small crush on her. Then, his friends, Mike and Cody came around and saw Jojo looking like he's really falling in love.

"Hey, J-dude! What's going on?" asked Mike.

"Not much." Jojo answered.

"What are you looking at, man?" asked Cody.

He didn't reply and then, they turned around and saw Caitlyn hanging out with Misty. They didn't know what to make of it, but the boys were starting to realize that he likes Caitlyn.

Mike said, "You like her, don't ya?"

"Yeah....I mean, she's okay."

"Just a second ago, you were staring at her and you said you liked her." said Cody.

"You did. We saw it."

"She's nice, okay?"

"So, are you stoked for the talent show tonight?"

"Of course.

"Me and Cody are gonna rock tonight!" Mike exclaimed.

"Yeah and me and Caitlyn are doing a duet together."

"Oh, you guys are making music already, right?"

"Well, can I tell you guys something, though? The song I wrote is actually inspired by her and because she's a nice person, I do have a crush on her."

"I knew it!" Cody exclaimed.

"You guys DO like each other."

"How come you did that for her?"

"I'm not sure, but the more I spend time with her, the comfortable I like being around her."

"Well, don't worry. We'll root for you guys tonight."

"Thanks."

* * *

_Later that night..._

Everyone came around to the Whoville High Talent Show to see everyone express their talents to everyone. As Jojo came around to the backstage, he sees Caitlyn wearing a blue and purple dress and her hair being a bit curly and stuff. He can see that she looks beautiful. When Caitlyn saw Jojo standing there, she smiled at him and said, "Glad you're here."

"So am I. You look really pretty tonight."

Caitlyn giggled and said, "Thanks, so do you."

"Thanks."

"Okay, guys. You two will be closing out the show tonight with your duets. I hope it'll be a beautiful song." the stage manager said.

"Yes, sir." Jojo replied.

"I'm a little nervous about going out there." Caitlyn said.

"So am I, but at least we'll have fun."

Caitlyn said, "You're really a good friend, Jojo. I don't know many people who are as nice as you are."

"Well, I've been an outcast for so long, since the Horton incident and after that, I felt like I was alone until you, Misty, Miranda, Mike, Cody and Marcus came in to my life and it kinda cures my loneliness away."

Caitlyn chuckled and said, "Well, everyone has friends. I didn't know guys like you are even here."

"That's because I'm different from them."

"And I gotta be honest, that's what I like about you."

Jojo smiled at Caitlyn and she hugged him tightly. He embraced the hug as a friendship-type thing. They looked at each other and he told him, "Let's make the most of tonight."

A few hours later, they called out Jojo and Caitlyn to the stage and when they got there, they were ready to close out the night with a heartfelt song he wrote. He picked up the mic and said, "Thanks. I'd like to close out the song with a sweet duet with myself and Caitlyn. The song is actually inspired by her and she's been a good friend of mine for a long time, so hope you like it."

Caitlyn was smiling at Jojo, knowing that he wrote a song for her and they're doing a duet together. He looked at her and said, "I wrote this song for you, Caitlyn."

He started playing the guitar and then, he sung along to the first line of the song.

_Jojo: I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life  
And I thought hey  
You know this could be something  
'Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing_

_Both: So maybe it's true, that I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
But There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two, is better than one_

_Caitlyn: I remember every look upon your face_

_Jojo: The way you roll your eyes, the way you say  
You make it hard for breathing_

_Both: 'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everything's okay  
And finally now, believing_

_And maybe it's true, that I can't live without you  
Well maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two, is better than one_

_Jojo: I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life  
And I thought hey_

_Both: Maybe it's true, that I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking_

_Oooh I can't live without you  
'Cause baby two is better than one  
There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life  
And I've figured out with all that's said and done  
Two, is better than one_

_Two is better than one._

After that, the crowd starts cheering and applauding for both Jojo and Caitlyn. Mike, Misty, Marcus, Miranda and Cody were standing up from their seats cheering for them both. Jojo and and Caitlyn looked at each other and they stood up and took their bows.

She looks at him and he looks at her and laughed with each other, like they were enjoying each other.

Once they came backstage, Caitlyn said, "Thanks for writing that song for me. I really liked it."

"No problem."

"So, why did you write that song for me?"

"Well, you saw me and made friends with me when no one else could and I'm glad Misty introduced me to you."

"So am I."

They were both ugging each other and the others let out a group, 'Awww....' and then, they looked behind and they were completely embarassed.

"That was awesome, Jojo!" Mike said.

"That's the sweetest song I've ever heard in my life." Cody said.

"I liked it so much!" Marcus said.

"The end of the song made me want to cry. I loved it." Misty said.

"Thanks, guys." Jojo said.

"I'm lucky to sing a duet with him." Caitlyn said.

"Same here."

* * *

Is that sweet or what? This is where I got the inspiration from. The song is "Two is Better than One" from Boys Like Girls ft. Taylor Swift. Awesome song, right? If you haven't heard of it, listen to it on the radio or find it on Boys Like Girls' album: "Love-Drunk." Anyways, tell me what you think of it! I'm BACK to making Horton fanfics!!


End file.
